Brynden Blackwood
Brynden Blackwood was the second son of Lord Hosteen Blackwood, and Lord to House Blackwood and Raventree Hall. He committed suicide in the Third Moon of 282 AC after slaughtering Lord Aren Bracken and Lord Axel Tully, breaking their guest right. History Durran's Defiance His father, Hosteen, sent him out with the majority of House Blackwood's forces to The Teats once it became known House Bracken sided with Baelor Bittersteel. They soon found themselves surrounded by allied soldiers as it became clear Bittersteel was sending most of his forces there as well. Skirmishes and battles occur over the next few moons, embroiling The Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley once more in a conflict between Houses Blackwood and Bracken and ultimately the Riverlands as a whole. Battle of Fairmarket At the Battle of Fairmarket, Brynden, his elder brother Yoren, and younger brother Hoster, joined Prince Aemond in preparing the market town for the upcoming battle. Hoster was tasked with staying in the city with a few other brave Lords and Knights to draw in Lord Piper and ignite the pitch that lined the city moats. Yoren and Brynden joined the cavalry charge that broke the Northern portion of Bittersteels army. Brynden's Blight Following the Battle of Fairmarket, Brynden was charged by Yoren to go to the Twins and convince Lord Frey to join the fray. Since his wife was the daughter of the Lord, Brynden brought her and had Sarra speak with Lord Frey and tell him of the wavering support for Lord Bittersteel and how his army was broken by the valiant Aemond Blackfyre. After Lord Frey conceded and declared for Aemond, he requested Brynden and Sarra stay for a week to celebrate the pending destruction Bittersteel was going to face at their combined hands. However, at the end of that week, Brynden fell ill, causing him to delay his departure by another week. That, however, would be a grave mistake. The next week the day before he would leave, the forces of House Stark arrive along with Lord Stark, Brynden's father's cousin. Though Brynden had recovered, he could not leave with Lord Stark at the Crossing. That very week, the forces of Lord Arryn put the Crossing to siege and captured the East tower. In the West tower, Brynden and Sarra stay in a room on the other side of the bridge, but the noises of war keep them restless throughout the nights. The Battle of Harrenhal With Brynden and Sarra home from the Twins, and Hoster returning to the field of battle with Yoren, the banner of House Blackwood could be plainly seen from outside Harrenhal. Knowing all was but won, Hosteen diverted all of House Blackwood's troops to Harrenhal, leaving the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley undefended. All Blackwoods but Stevron and Aryelle marched on Harrenhal. The ensuing battle at Harrenhal was one for the singers; the clash between Aemond and Maelys was a dance in which Yoren and Hoster had never seen, and would never see again in their lifetime. Though Maelys was mad, his skill with the sword was almost unmatched. Almost. Aemond was able to beat the Mad King back, but not without sustaining injuries. The Siege of Harrenhal The siege lasted no more than a week as the bastard of Lord Baelor and his band of knights slew both Lord Baelor and the Mad King. Though a dishonorable move, it saved the lives of many, and the coin of more. Aftermath Following the siege, Blackwood troops returned back to Blackwood lands to find the Teats, Blackbuckle, and Battle Valley flying the banners of House Bracken, and Bracken men occupying the lands. Furious, Hosteen himself brings the dispute straight to Rhaegar Rivers, claiming they won it by rights of conquest, and it had been theirs since the Bloodraven Rebellion. Though Hosteen knelt at Brynden's behest, Rhaegar did not give in, and allowed Bracken to keep the lands, placing another nail in the coffin of Hosteen Blackwood. Brynden counseled patience to his father, and that all will come to fruition in due time. Loss of a Mother and Brother In the months following the Defiance, his eldest brother Yoren was called to King's Landing to be placed on the Kingsguard at the request of the Lord Regent Prince Aemond Blackfyre. Though Brynden was happy for his brother, it meant that he would now inherit Raventree. With Yoren taking the white, Brynden is then named heir to Raventree Hall, though reluctantly. This cements his father's disdain towards House Blackfyre, and leads to Hosteen to locking himself in his keep with his wife. That next week, his wife, Brynden's mother, falls ill and passes away suddenly. Though sixty years old, his mothers passing was unexpected, to say the least. Ever since then, his father never left Raventree and instead forces Brynden to do his bidding, claiming it will teach him for when his time comes to sit the weirwood chair. Recent Events House Blackwood, along with the entire realm, is invited to King's Landing to celebrate Daemon III Blackfyre's coronation, nameday, and wedding; spawning an entire week of festivities. Brynden's father refuses to go, and insists Brynden go to represent House Blackwood. Brynden accepts and leaves Raventree with his wife and children, making for King's Landing. Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander